leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Umbreon (Pokémon)
|} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Blacky) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the night, or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . It is a starter Pokémon in alongside the other Generation II Eeveelution, Espeon. Biology Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in under the care of people. In the anime Major appearances Gary's Umbreon 's Eevee was revealed to have evolved into an Umbreon some time before Power Play!. Other An Umbreon appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included, under the ownership Tamao, one of the Kimono Sisters. It rescued Sakura's Eevee from when they disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony. Top Coordinator Johanna owns an Umbreon, which debuted in Strategy Begins at Home!. In this episode, it was used in a two-on-two Contest Battle alongside , where they went up against Dawn's Piplup and . Umbreon was later seen in Challenging a Towering Figure! at the start of the Festival Battle Challenge. It later reappeared in SS024, where it participated in a battle against Piplup and , before the match was called off. An Umbreon debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its evolved forms at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. In a flashback, it was revealed that it evolved from an Eevee when it and Virgil got lost in a forest and had to spend a night there. Umbreon then reappeared in Lost at the League! and Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, and in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. An Umbreon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its evolved forms, including the newly introduced . It has a mysterious personality and is friends with a , , , , and . An Umbreon appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!, under the ownership of . It later reappeared in Rising from the Ruins!, A Dream Encounter!, A Masked Warning!, and Mission: Total Recall!. It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. A 's Umbreon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances An Umbreon appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from an . An Umbreon appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved from an . An Umbreon appeared in A Fan with a Plan. Multiple Umbreon appeared in Destiny Deoxys. An Umbreon made a small cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions at the time. An Umbreon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what her could evolve into. Two Umbreon appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each under the ownership of a Trainer. Three Umbreon appeared in The Power of Us, with one under the ownership of a Trainer, the second being , and the third appearing during a flashback. A Trainer's Umbreon appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Umbreon appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.}} . The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Last Battle VII, Karen is seen with an Umbreon as the cornerstone of her team, as in the games. It apparently evolved from the she had since her childhood. of the Battle Arena is seen using an Umbreon in her battles with Guile Hideout and , during which it easily defeats his before falling to his , which goes on to win the match, earning him the Guts Symbol. It first appeared in Swanky Showdown with Swalot. An Umbreon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, owned by a Kimono Girl. An Umbreon appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Similar to the games, Wes owns an Umbreon which debuted in CSL1. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga An Umbreon appeared under the ownership of Wes which first appeared in PCS1. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Bill has both an Umbreon and its counterpart, . In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga An Umbreon appeared in JBA5, owned by Karen. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Umbreon appeared in A Challenge to the Elite Four, under the ownership of Karen. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Umbreon is a major character in the game alongside . They join the 's team where their knowledge of Entercards comes in handy and are able to rescue . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} 's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey.}} |} |} |} |} 's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and (SOS Battle)}} and (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 20, Mr. Who's Den}} with }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Crags of Lament , Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber and Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 70 Blau Salon: Stage 423}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Umbreon|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Umbreon}} |Party of the Decade Umbreon|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Umbreon}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Umbreon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Umbreon}} |Pokémon Center Umbreon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Umbreon 2}} |Pokémon Store Umbreon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Umbreon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Umbreon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- 's and his favorite Attraction is }} |- |- when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Yaksha |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution (night) |no2=197 |name2=Umbreon |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Eevee cannot be evolved into Espeon or Umbreon in due to the lack of a time system. * According to the Pokédex, Umbreon, , and have identical footprints. * Umbreon is the only non- Pokémon to be able to have the Ability Synchronize. * Umbreon is the only Eeveelution that had a unique type combination. * Umbreon was designed by Atsuko Nishida. https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 * Umbreon is tied with Mega and Unbound for the highest base Special Defense of all -type Pokémon. Origin Umbreon's origins are uncertain, though it could be based on a , which was considered to be an omen of bad luck (in Western countries, contrary to Japan's viewpoint in which they considered it lucky), and can be interpreted as the reasoning behind the typing. Its long ears are similar to those of a hare and may originate from the East Asian legends concerning a . The rings on Umbreon's body resemble Egyptian lunar markings and jewelry that have been associated with animal sculptures, such as cat statues of the Egyptian goddess . While Bastet was originally a lioness warrior and the goddess of the sun, Greeks occupying ancient Egypt toward the end of its civilization changed her into the goddess of the moon. This change may have drawn some of the inspiration for the Pokémon's lunar theme. Name origin Umbreon is a combination of (Latin for shadow and ghost, as well as the English word for the moon's silhouette during a solar eclipse) and eon, a shortened form of evolution, the word also meaning an immeasurably long period of time (possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Blacky may be a combination of black and lucky, attributing the black cat in Japan that is considered lucky. It may also refer to the color of its coat. In other languages . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French |es=Umbreon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nachtara|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German |it=Umbreon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=블래키 Blacky|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=月精靈 / 月精灵 Yuèjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Moon spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin |zh_yue=月伊貝 Yuhtyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Moon Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=आम्ब्रियन Umbreon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Амбреон Ambreon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Gary's Umbreon * Umbreon and Espeon (Gates to Infinity) External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Nachtara es:Umbreon fr:Noctali it:Umbreon ja:ブラッキー zh:月亮伊布